Finding my place (A Shugo Chara in the Anime World Story)
by kawaiiamy1
Summary: The truth was about the two was that they were both alone, one with only their phone and the other with only the flying chibi's. All their real friends we're too busy for them. Liars, they thought. They sighed together, thought together, wished together and eventually...met eachother. (A story for my awesome instagram friend between her OC and Nagi. Please enjoy and review!)
1. Him, her, and the mysterious hole

This is story for one awesome instagram friend, and I'm writing this about her going into the Shugo Chara world as her OC. So, lets start!

* * *

><p>The young girl with the brown curly locks, flopped her iphone down on her bed as she rolled over to her side, squeezing her panda pillow pet tight.<br>"Imagine...being in the world where everything is magical..." She mumbled as she thought about her characters once again. She sat up quickly and reached for her drawing pad before the idea flew out of her mind. She didn't really think of herself as a good drawer, or having a career in it. She quickly sketched the picture in her mind, looking at the way it turned out. Not too bad.

"Katherine, Katherine, Katherine, why must I have such a boring english name? Why can't my name be Setsuna like my OC? It's such a cool name." She said to herself as she waved her pencil back and forth in the air. Eventually, her phone went off again and she grabbed it, letting her pencil fall onto the yellow sheets.

"More messages on Kik..." Katherine said as she entered her passcode and replied. After a while of just aimlessly checking every profile she had, she fell back on to her bed again, bored. She thought about Shugo Chara again, until she heard a quiet clicking. She blinked and leaned down to the side of her bed where she heard the noise. It was a constant message of clicks and slides being repeated over and over and it suddenly clicked in her mind.

Morse code!

The simple coding message back used in war back in the olden days suddenly flooded into her brain, every letter, and she quickly decoded the message. Would...you...like...to...come?  
>Come? Come where? Katherine was curious as she sat up and got off, peering under the bed, and as the clicking got louder, she crawled closer and closer until she felt the ground dissapear beneath her and she fell, screaming from the sudden shock.<p>

"A hole?!" She screamed, falling further and further. Please be over soon, please be over soon, she begged, placing her hands together and shaking. It wasn't long before her wish came true, unfortunaly she slammed her head so hard on the ground that she had no chance to think, and the pain shot through and she passed out almost immediatly.

* * *

><p>"The flowers sure are beautiful today." Nagi mumbled to himself as he carressed the soft peach blossoms hanging from the covered tree.<br>"No-one to share them with though..." He sighed as he remembered the replies from all the guardians.

"I'm sorry, Nagi, I have to look after my grandmother today." came from Tadase. Rima, on the other hand, replied with a simple "No" and "I'd rather go with Nadeshiko" and there was no way Nagi was going through that again. Amu had to look after Ami and she had her homework to do, WHICH Nagi had finished on the first day he got it. Yaya was going out with Kairi and Kukai was "busy" with Utau. So, he was by himself. It seemed that Yaya and Kukai were out on dates, so from what he knew, the others were probably lying to him. Amu could be with Ikuto, Rima was probably meeting up with Fuyuki and Tadase was probably hitting it off with Lulu. He sighed. He really was alone.

So, Nagi continued to head down the empty trail in the forest, staring at the leaves that were still fresh green and the flowers that would be up for only this summer, this wonderful but lonely summer. Well, that was just alright with Nagi.

After a while of aimlessly walking, Nagi came across an unusual hole in the ground, which he had almost fell in at first.  
>"What a strange place for a hole..." He said to himself as he peered down. It wasn't that deep, suppose he should check it out. He sat on the edge and jumped down, with only just enough reach for him to get out again. But, Nagi noticed, he had another problem.<p>

A girl. A girl with long blue curly locks lay sprawled across the floor, not moving a inch. Nagi noticed that part of her hair was stained red, and he knew he had to act. But, even if he stopped the bleeding, there was no way he could possibly get this girl out of the hole, despite the fact she was small and quite like Rima actually...he got to work anyway, ripping off the sleeves of his shirt and wrapping it around the wound tight.

A guy, a girl and a mysterious hole. What a great summer.


	2. This Is Not Happening

I L-O-V-E writing this story! And I apoligize for not updating the other 2 or 3, I just prefer writing chapters to be fun, and I'm not finding those stories fun at the moment. This one is though! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Nagihiko had found and brought the strange girl from the whole to the hospital and she still hadn't stirred. At times, Nagi started to worry that she was dead and that the half and hour it took to get her out of the whole and to this healing ward had done the job, but the doctors and the reassuring breaths and heatbeat proved him wrong.<p>

She must have hit her head really hard to be out this long...wonder how she got in the hole...she probably tripped like I did but...that wouldn't cause this amount of damage, would it? The unanswered question rang through his mind as he stroked her blue hair. It was all he knew about, her hair. He bet her eyes would be beautiful. And, of course, he was eager to find out her name.

Lost in his fantasy of her, he didn't notice as this small girls eyes fluttered open. She stayed still, feeling the warmth but also scared of the hand that carressed her long blue hair...wait what? The first shock. Her hair was blue! Long and curly sure, but blue! Were her eyes still their normal jade green? Second shock. Where the hell in the world was she? She felt slight pain in her head as she finally decided to move her eyes around, not wanting to startle or look at the person next to her, but her honey coloured eyes caught a glimpse of their long purple hair...

Third shock.

She screamed, not because she was scared, but because this couldn't be possible. Just provoking the attention of him, she fell off the side of the bed as footsteps raced towards her room, getting closer, and the well known boy fell to his knees infront of her as she closed her eyes tight and refused to look at him, yelling,  
>"No, no, you can't be real! You can't be! I'm not here!"<p>

"Calm down, calm down, you're alright." Nagi said quickly, trying his best. He didn't blame the poor girl for screaming like this, but why wouldn't he be real? Did she know who he was? Where did she come from? If she came from anywhere in the world, he would still be real and this reaction would not be neccessary. So why was she screaming this? Dreams? Memories? All of this was destroying his brain.

He's really here infront of me, so why am I denying it?! This is what I want, isn't it?! But this is just such a shock! It's impossible! Though she was freaking out on the inside, her outer self seemed to calm down and she stared up at him with dazed eyes.

"Setsuna Kaede, age 12, Grade 6. Light blue hair and honey brown eyes. I'm quiet..." She trailed into a whisper.  
>"And a little shy. Sometimes cold and lazy."<p>

Was she alright? Nagi didn't know. Why was she repeating the obvious-okay, Nagi, stop with the questions! She's fine! Introduce yourself you idiot!  
>"Well, I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki."<p>

Her eyes looked like she was in a trance and she spoke only two words.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Another cliffhanger, I think! Well, hope you liked that! Please give me feedback! :D<p> 


	3. Wait a second, you came from where?

"So wait, you're telling me you came from some human world? Not anywhere near here and you fell from your bedroom, into a hole that led you here, and you have no way to get back? And you know you have an original name, looks and age, but you can't remember what they are? And you're telling me you know everything about us, and this world, and our chara's, even though you can't see them?" Nagi repeated everything she said in a question, taking a huge breath at the end for he had said it all without one.  
>"As crazy as it sounds, I believe you. I mean, there's no other explanation to where you came from, but...why are you here?"<p>

Setsuna pondered the question for a moment, but stayed silent. Why was she here? It was all so vague...she only remembered wanting to come here, but she couldn't remember anything about herself in her other life, what she looked liked and her personality, all she could remember was that she had one. She wasn't scared, because she knew almost everyone here, but something worried her, and she couldn't work out was that was either. She shook her head in reply and spoke quietly,

"I don't know." Of course she didn't know, Nagi thought. Well, he'd better help her anyway. She reminded him a hell of a lot like Rima, the curly hair, the quiet attitude, but not so stubborn or mean towards him, so she was just a bit better. But Nagi did wish she'd speak a bit more, she hadn't said much at all since she was screaming before, and he preferred that to this, in other words he prefered being told "I hate you" then not being told anything at all. He sighed on the inside and stood up.  
>"Well, I know you don't have anywhere to stay so...you can come with me. Our house is pretty big."<p>

Inside, Setsuna exploded. She tried not to let the incoming blush show. Nagi, her crush since grade school, was offering to let her stay at his house. Frick, frick, frick, calm down, she thought and stood up, nodding, as she followed him out. She was surprised she remembered her fictional crush that was no longer fictional, and it was so easy to say to everyone that "Nagi was hers" and "she loved Nagi" but now ot was different. Now that he was right infront of her, she couldn't do anything. She was shy, and so she just quietly followed him out of the hospital and across the road to the footpath.

"Nice summer, isn't it?" Nagi asked, though he wasn't particulary sure he believed so. A least the flowers were still out, but he didn't feel so hopeful about the fact. If he became, well...you know, friends with this girl, he'd have a reason to ignore all of his friends too. It probably wouldn't make them feel bad, but he'd do it anyway.  
>"Well, it wasn't so great at home, I remember that." She, um, Setsuna replied, and Nagi stopped in his tracks.<p>

"We're here." Setsuna turned towards the house, not so shocked for she knew this place already, but she never realized how big it actually was. It was huge! Just inviting one more person in was definatly not a problem, this house could fit another ten at least! Setsuna stopped her thoughts when she noticed Nagi was heading inside and she ran lightly up to him.  
>"So, um, who else lives here?"<br>"Oh, just my mum, house maid and...twin sister." Nagi said as he took of his shoes and stepped inside.  
>Wait. Twin sister?<p>

"Hey Nadeshiko! Come and meet our new resident!"

Wait. NADESHIKO?


	4. Nadeshiko is real?

Chapter being written now for awesome FF users ~Magical-Girl4 and ~CutieChu039 ! Thanks for the reviews guys!  
>Lets start!<p>

* * *

><p>Wait. NADESHIKO?<p>

"Nagi!" Nadeshiko smiled happily as she went around the corner, her eyes averting to the girl with the long blue hair.  
>"Who's this?"<br>"This is Kaede Setsuna." Nagi explained. "She'll be staying with us for a while."

As the two spoke, Setsuna walked back agaisnt the wall from shock. Nadeshiko...but she can't-Nadeshiko is...Nadeshiko is Nagihiko, so how is this possible?! Setsuna thought back to all of the scenes him and Nadeshiko had to be in together...wait, be in together, of course! What if...these characters knew they were in an anime, meaning that they would need all characters, because no-one can make those quick changes Nagi did in one episode so...of course Nadeshiko exists, but has he told anyone? Does Amu know? Yaya or Rima? Setsuna felt like her brain would explode, but she still didn't say anything.

"They still have no clue." Nagi winked as he turned back to Setsuna.  
>"Come now, I'll show you to your room." He started to walk down the long hallway and Setsuna followed nervously, looking around. The house was bigger on the inside than the outside and Setsuna wouldn't be surprised if she found out this used to be a freaking school! A dance school of course.<br>"Here it is. I really think you should get some rest because you hit your head pretty hard, and, uh-" Nagi stopped as he heard a loud grumbling sound. He frowned from confusion and looked at Setsuna.  
>"Are you hungry?"<p>

Setsuna nodded, holding her stomach a bit. "I was just about to eat dinner at home..."  
>"Dinner? It's 9:00AM here! Okay, um..."<br>"Wait. What?" Setsuna said.  
>"9:00AM, on a Sunday." Nagi said as he headed out towards the kitchen.<p>

.

.

.

I was asleep for THREE DAYS?

Setsuna fell back on the, um, futon and stared at the ceiling, something she did often. Three days?! What did I miss?! She started freaking out again. She thought about the real world, was time still going? Did she exist back there? Was everyone looking for her? Oh, do I want to be here or not?! Setsuna clutched her head, screaming at herself inside until she heard a knock on the door and sat up atraight quickly before he headed inside.

"Sorry I couldn't get you much...we haven't been shopping for a while." Nagi stated as he sat on his knees, placing down the plate of riceballs.  
>"Some have salmon and avacado and others have chicken."<br>Setsuna nodded and said a quiet thank you, taking one and eating it.  
>Bliss! Nagi's riceballs! All bad thoughts flew out of her mind for now as she ate the delicious snack.<br>"It's nice." She said plainly, but Nagi just smiled.  
>"I'm glad you like it." He stood up and headed towards the door, opening it.<br>"I'll see you later." He said and shut the door.

When he left, Setsuna didn't take long to finish the rest of the rice balls and then lay down. The sun was still bright, but suddenly she was really tired and didn't care. Besides, Setsuna wanted to sleep. If she slept now, she could possibly wake up at night time and see...well, she didn't want to mention it. After a little while, Setsuna eyelids drooped and she closed them, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Okay, no cliffhanger! :( I'll have one in the next chapter though...won't be as good as the last one though cause it'll be easy to guess~<p> 


	5. You can't fight the moonlight

Setsuna blinked her eyes open to the moonlight shining in through the window. Perfect timing, she thought, as she dragged herself out of bed and down the hall, as quiet as she could. Looking down the hallway, she saw a light coming from one of the rooms and, smiling, she picked up her heels and lightly ran towards it, peeking through a crack in the door.

"That'll be enough for now Nadeshiko." His mother said. Nadeshiko nodded and headed off, as Nagihiko sighed a quiet sigh.  
>"Why must I dance? I thought it was Nadeshiko's thing." He complained.<br>"Nagihiko, sometimes it's too hard for Nadeshiko to come on quickly, so you must learn and remember some of the basics."  
>"I still have to learn basketball..." Nadeshiko mumbled.<br>"But this thing is so girly..." Nagi said as he stepped up.  
>"Nagihiko. Begin."<p>

Setsuna's eyes lit up as she watched. It wasn't as good as Nadeshiko's, but just seeing him dance in person was amazing. She let out a content sigh as she had sparkles in her eyes. Then, it was all interrupted.

A crash heard from outside caught Setsuna's attention. She quickly whipped her head towards the sound and decided to head towards it while no-one knew she was up. It was probably just a cat or something.  
>Yep, defintly just a cat.<p>

The black egg flew up from a pile of boxes just as Setsuna stepped outside. She knew was it was, she could feel the dark aura from the door and suddenly she felt scared, worried and terrible. She couldn't tell them because then they would know she was spying. But she couldn't do this on her own either. Setsuna fell back agaisnt the wall as the egg flew closer. She closed her eyes as it got ready to attack, it's dark cloud forming infront of her. Then, it all stopped. No sound could be heard. Setsuna opened up her eyes and looked infront of her. Instead of the x-egg, there infront of her was a pastel purple egg with white spots, complete with a black line in the middle and a heart.

"My...egg." She whispered to herself, and suddenly, it cracked, and her eyes widened. No way... She reached forward as it opened and out popped her very own chara. Setsuna took a while to examine her. Purple hair with red clips on her left side, and really beautiful green eyes. Over her hair she wore a black hat with a red heart, quite similar to Miki's. She also held a red heart on her white shirt, plus black suspenders, red and white tights and black flats. Finally, she had a red bag over her shoulders, just like Miki's. So...she's an art chara. Setsuna smiled slightly as she spoke.

"Setsuna, quickly! Your heart: unlock!"

* * *

><p>I am the cliffhanger queen!<p>

Well, hoped you like this chapter! And I'm sorry it took so long, it took me a while to chase down the person's chara info-

Thanks for reading!


	6. Love on the battlefield

White lights shimmered in the air, provoking the attention of Nagihiko and his twin sister. As to not make things suspicious, Nagihiko told his mother he was going to the bathroom and sped out, leaving his sister to her dancing. Outside he ran towards the light, staring up.

"Setsuna?" He whispered, slightly memorised. Though the bright light blinded him, he could not stop himself from staring at it, even if he couldn't see her. She couldn't be...

Setsuna turned around once and watched as her newly found chara went inside her egg. So this is character transforming...it feels so nice... She thought as she reached out, bringing the chara's egg into her heart. After so, she felt as though she had an invisible pencil in her hand and in a ray of sparkles, she began to draw on her own costume. Starting with the top of her red and white striped tights, she moved down to add on her shiny black flats. It seemed that she was a complete replica of her own chara. She moved on to the white shirt, adding the heart with a flourish before creating the overalls that appeared over the top. Then she brought her hand up to hair, bringing in the giant french artists' hat, with of course, the red heart. Finishing her transformation, her arms twirled up above her hat before she leaned down, placing one hand out to her left in which a giant paint brush appeared, and using the other to do a peace sign with her eye.

"Character transformation! Colour Charm!"

Setsuna landed on the ground and jumped.

"Nagi?!" She said quickly, before covering her hands over her mouth.

"Setsuna...it is you! You did it! And...and you have a chara!" Nagi said, amazed.

"I-It's not like that!" Setsuna said, "I just-" Her words were cut off when the x-egg shot black energy towards her back and she fell forward, supposedly falling towards Nagi and landing in that position where everyone who sees thinks your a pervert. She turned fifty shades of red and jumped up. Staying quiet, she turned towards the egg.

"You! You caused this! Waterpaint shower!" She said and used the paintbrush she had to splash forward the coloured liquid, which seemed to calm the x-egg down a bit. And before she really had a chance to think it'd be amazing to purify, she called out,

"Darkened dream, catch on! Open dream!" The dark egg lost it's x and turned back into it's original white colour, flying off. Nagi stared up at it, shocked. She can purify...He thought, but the sound of someone hitting the ground brought him out of his thoughts and he shot towards Setsuna, who was down on her hands and knees, out of her transformation.

"S-So tired..." She whispered under her breath.


End file.
